


Insane-Asylum-13

by NightShade1002



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Not Outlast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShade1002/pseuds/NightShade1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The insane walk these halls no doctors, orderlies, or nurses. All of the patients must follow the feared rule of 'The Warden'. Follow the rules or face the consequences...enjoy your stay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Rule

     I could feel the antihistamine wearing off as I came back into consciousness, 'Drugged again' I let out a soundless growl at the sight of the padded bleach white ceiling came into my view. I strained my hearing as the usual sounds of the patients cries eluded me, frowning I sat up and swung myself out of bed. As I shuffled to my feet I crossed the padded room in three strides and jumped back when a slip of paper quietly found its way under my door and at my feet.   
   

      I hesitantly picked it up and it read---- **WARDEN'S NOTICE** :  _Everything you know has changed there are no doctors and no orderlies I now rule this asylum and any who are seen breaking_   **my** _rules will be punished as such. Some thing you should know is that any laws that did exist **don't,** not anymore. First of all the old uniforms all of have had to wear will immediately be disposed of anyone seen wearing the O.U will be considered a follower of the 'Old Rules' and will be terminated and made an example of. You're clothes that you owned before entering the Asylum will be delivered to your door exactly one hour after this notice reaches you. Secondly, the time for breakfast, lunch, and dinner will be signaled by bells as such- **B: Two long dongs, L: One long dong, and D: Three short dongs.** You are required to go to everyone of these sessions, failure to do this will not be tolerated. A certain time will be decreed as the time when you will not be allowed to exit you're room, this is the end of the day and any caught outside after the toll of the dong you will be dealt with not by me but by the guards and their ferals. Patients under 20 years of age will attend a certain course for at least 6 hours, the courses available are: **Art, Music Theory, Reading, Math, Earth Science, Gym, or Med. Skills.** Each class is available during everyday of the week from times 8:35a.m-3:35p.m, those under 20 must choose at least one class to take during the day and will be able to return to it the next day. Anyone seen skipping class or leaving before the 6 hour mark will be terminated and made an example of in the public of the Patients. Those who are under 20 will receive a wake up warning to get to class on time, also their breakfast will be served in the school facility the map to the S.F. will be included in the delivery of the clothes be warned... **do not be late**. Those the age above 20 will be held under extreme surveillance as many of you have already caused trouble, be warned there will be no three strikes and your out deal now there is only one strike and you will face termination. Thirdly any types of fights, riots, or brawls will not be tolerated. If you are found within the persons' fight radius or if you are the person fighting termination will follow shortly. This is the final rule...do not question me or my authority, if you do only pain will come of it. I am you're Warden, that is all.  
    _

      Any color my once or did have was gone by the time I finished the readingthe Warden's Notice, I could feel my breath quicken at an impossible rate and I could see the edges of my vision being invaded with darkness. I could not believe it, exactly how long was I out of it?! It could not of been that or else I would have missed the notice entirely, so what this just happened over night and yet this Warden guy managed to get rid of every single one of the staff members without alerting outside sources?!The darkness edged away from my vision until it was gone completely before a sadistic grin morphed on my face...Impressive...as well as interesting...           


	2. Out With the 'Old'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this universe all of the rooms have mirror practically melted on their walls, they can see their reflection just not able to take the mirror and break/use it as a weapon in any way...cheers!

      A loud banging on the iron door in front of me made the insane grin on my face slid off and form into a deep frown, walking over to the door I put my hand on the handle of the cold door not really expecting it to I turned it slowly and pulled. It inwardly swung open and revealed a box that looked to be a 2x4 cardboard box that was wrapped in simple brown paper, I tipped my head out of the entrance of the door straining to see the person who had left the box…nobody in sight. Stepping silently into the abandoned hallway I pulled the box into my room, I paced suspiciously around the box before quickly stripping the box of its cheap brown paper.

     The sight of multiple articles of clothing greeted me, the crazy grin that had disappeared was once again pulled onto my face as I saw a variety of colored hoodies, dark jeans, fingerless gloves, socks, shoes, and others. As I unfolded a dark forest green hoody a slip of paper fell out its confines, throwing the hoody over the side of the now opened box and stooped to pick up the stray paper. It read— **CLASS NOTICE:** _You are under 20 years of age and permitted to attend at least one course for 6 hours each day of the week, failure to do so will result in you're termination on the back of this notice is a map to the school facility and where all the courses will be held. You have one day familiarize yourself with the course you wish to take, where it will be held, and where other sessions will be held that too will be marked on the map._ _ **Do not be late.**_ I flipped over and saw a cleanly drawn map on the back with several red stars on it, one said **Course** : _Earth Science_ **Location:** _Room 214._ The star further away read: **You are here** : _Room 203 the northern quarter,_ I tilted my head and searched the map for any exits and scoffed when it became clearer that this 'Warden' guy was neither stupid or fully insane like the rest of the inmates as he had not marked anything besides the classes and their location as well as my own. Sighing in resentment I looked at the stars that showed where all the classes were and made a mental list of the classes I would take and in what order: Math, Earth Science, Reading, Art, Med. Skills, Gym, and finally Music Theory. That way I could learn all of the courses and not miss a single thing, the 'Warden' would probably only expect insane teens to only go a few hours to just one class and not learn anything and I was going to prove him wrong. I'm not going to take over.. no! I am going wait and observe I would learn I will get stronger, just not the way he would expect.

      Shrugging off my old wash-white jumpsuit I picked out my new outfit: a dark grey shirt, a dark green almost black hoodie with darker jeans, fingerless gloves with black and silver track shoes. Complete with my new outfit on I set out to familiarize myself with the confines of the 'new' asylum, I flipped the hood over my head covering the upper part of my face in shadows. I looked in the mirror for the first time in years and navy colored hooded eyes with black sleepless circles looked back, 'But the hood covers that' I thought with a rugged crazed grin. I spun away on my heel and in three strides I had my hand on the door and was turning it without a second thought, it swung open with a heavy groan revealing the sight of a newly cleaned hallway with the nice smell lemon dust cleaner so much different from the disgusting sterilized stench of the old asylum...'old asylum'? If anyone looked at me now they would see the smile of a shark: predatory. ' _Yes... old asylum... out with the old in the new!'_

* * *

Seems he's starting to go a bit loopy huh?


	3. Making Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look around the 'new' asylum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of response with this story and it sort of surprised me so here it is another chapter.

      Still gripping the map I made my way down the huge freshly cleaned lemon scented hallways and to what stated was the main hall, many patients were already wondering around in the new clothes provided for them  and down the halls clutching the maps they received like it was their life line. They were...afraid... my upper lip curled into sneer as I could practically **_smell_ ** the fear coming off them in waves, it was pathetic how desperately and blindly they were willing to just except the map 'The Warden' and his guards. I rolled my eyes behind the hood of my hoody and moved onward towards the dining hall, I saw that even this had been changed...changed indeed.  
        

     The dining hall had been refitted with at least 32 circular dark green and white speckled tables with the chairs connected to the tables, probably to prevent them from being knocked over or used in any fights or riots. The wash white floors that had its usual dark smears were replaced with a dark green and white checkered pattern as the tables, a grin tugged at my mouth as I thought 'at least 'The Warden' had some taste.' To finally put the place together anti-echo carpet squares had been placed all around the room to silence all the echoes no matter how loud the occupants got in the 'lunchroom', a lips pressed into a firm line as I really thought about it ' if anything that's exactly what this place was starting to look like but...a school or insane institute?  
       

      'Next stop the classrooms' I grumbled internally to myself as I made a right turn under the giant arch-way and towards the first door on my map that was labeled with a crimson star: Room 102   Course: Med. Skills, I shrugged my shoulders and entered the classroom with little resistance. Crouching on my toes I peeked around the door and saw a middle-aged woman in a dark crimson female school uniform with a bright yellow tie under the collar of the white part of the shirt, her equally red hair contrasted greatly with the uniform the tope part of her hair was pulled back by what seemed like an invisible clip. Beneath that wrapped around her neck was a soft burgundy silk in a neat bow, her back was turned to me so she probably didn't know I was here while she was writing what I guessed was her name on the dry-erase board 'M-S.   S-C-A-R-L-E-T-T    J-A-M-E-S-O-N'   Hmmmm so she was the teacher for this class... interesting. Mentally clearing my throat I rapped my knuckles on the half open door trying to get her attention, her shoulders flinched as the unexpected noise sliced through the air like a butcher knife. When she finally turned fully around I could see fresh barely healing scars one stretched over her left eye and the other over the curve of her nose, beneath my hood one of my eyebrows rose. The sound of a females throat being cleared grabbed my attention once more as the Medical Skills teacher began to talk " Are you one of my students that will be starting tomorrow?" I guess the question was well warranted since I did have a hood covering my upper face, her not-so soft voice didn't surprise me as the teachers here would have to be tough but still I grinned and nodded at her question "Good come over here so I can give you the work books we will be studying for this term." Without hesitation I walked forward and carefully handled the thick new looked books and to my clear surprise...a messenger bag. It was dark green and black colored nearly the same color as my new outfit, " 'The Warden' has gifted us with a lot of multi-colored bags for students as for why you'll need it now... I'll hardly be the last teacher to give you beginning workbooks, now go the next class should be Math." Her smirk let me know that she knew that she had totally shell-shocked me and was sending me on my way, not really knowing what else to do I made my way to the door and to the next classroom. "Also if you hurry you might just finish all of the classes in time for lunch!" Her voice echoed in the room and my mind as I left.


	4. Lunch

I re-adjusted the strap on my shoulder across my chest as the weight of all the books I had gained weighed down my messenger bag, as Ms. Scarlett predicted by the time I had finished receiving all the beginner books all my classes had to give me. When I had left the last classroom the Lunch dong had sounded loudly through every corridor while everyone was speed walking to the dining hall, remembering the warning on the notice I too hurriedly made my way to dining hall , when I finally got there I stopped in shock as the sight of a fully grown male was hanging from a rope on the arch of the entering door. His blood had clearly been drained as his innards were draped in a Christmas like fashion...shown off... my mouth opened in a silent 'Ohhhh' as I understood...he hadn't followed the rules 'The Warden' had given us.

        I quickly schooled my shocked expression into a neutral one and continued walking inside towards the ever-growing line of people waiting for their food, when it was finally my turn I was handed a Styrofoam box with a simple business envelope tapped on it with a plain spork and a napkin wrapped in cellophane. At the end of the line waiting for each person who had received a lunch was a stern looking lunch lady holding a dark black-ish red laptop handing it to everyone and made them type something and wait before moving on, while I had time to wait I business looking letter and opened it seeing as everyone else had already done so. Big bold letters read **DINING NOTICE:** _The woman hold the laptop will catalog you each time you receive you're meal. So should you decide to miss a meal I will be notified and the results will be less than pleasant, after you 'log in' you have a choice you may eat in your room but for at least one meal once a week you must eat in the dining area. That is all. -The Warden_ My eyebrow rose and a tiny smile spread across my face before looking up and realizing it was almost my turn to 'log in' for the first time, after waiting couple of minutes in the slow paced line it was finally my turn.

        I stepped up to a stern looking lady that had her dark red and gray streaked hair twisted into a complicated bun, after that she told me to type in my name which I so graciously did: D-A-V-I-D , A-L-S-T-A-I-R and waited for her to let me move on. She blew out an agitated sigh as if I had somehow soiled her with my very presence and I suppose in a way I did as she said "Sir I need to take your picture with the hood **_off_** , for identification purposes _of course_." She said it in a really snooty way and I resisted the urge to growl at her and the lap-top camera and flipped the hood off my head, when the countdown for the camera began I pulled my lips into a rugged bloodthirsty grin showing off my teeth but kept my eyes half-lidded giving the camera a bored look that said 'Come on I've got better things to do than be here.' When the picture froze signaling that my photo had been taken I quickly pulled the hood back over my head shadowing my eyes and I stared soullessly at the lady who shuddered and I asked if I was able to leave yet, shuddering again she gave me a quick yes. I quickly walked away from the lady and the dinner hall back to the memorized path to my hideous white room as I smirked anyone who saw the picture that had been taken would obviously take it as me flicking them off, which is exactly what I wanted. Finally I made it back to my dwelling and opened the door and froze.

        All my previously disgusting wash white sheets, pillow cases, covers, floor and window covers had been replaced by the color that I had so evidently chosen as my own, I had had even received a nice desk fitted with a little lamp that had a little flick button to turn it off and on. Suspicious I checked it for any bugs or recording devises that might of been applied to it, I looked and looked... _none_. Carefully I set my lunch on the desk and walked over to my new bed to see a yellow sticky note on my somehow fluffier pillow that said: _"The old items of your dwelling were considered a part of the **'Old Order'** and have been taken to the incinerator to be disposed of. Also the lock on your door has been re-installed to where it locks from the inside as well as the outside by a code. The passcode is: **4487**_. That was all that was written.

        A heavy sigh left my lips a few seconds after I had read the note and then I practically belly-flopped on my dark green bed, I wallowed here in silence before propping myself up with my elbows and looked at the Styrofoam lunch I had received. I quickly sat up and swung myself off the bed and padded over to my school like desk that had an aluminum trash can next to it, hesitantly I picked up the box and brought it to my face before inhaling deeply trying to catch the scent of whatever was inside the white box. The smell of cooked meat, deliciously warmed cheese, and plastic assaulted my sensitive nose, I flipped my secret lunch and saw a thick laminated paper curled protectively around one of the two cylindrical lunch items wrapped in tin foil. I pinched the corner of the sleek shiny paper that over lapped the rest and unraveled it still holding the same corner of the paper and 'Oh my gosh another note!' I groaned to myself as big block letters read:

**ORDER OF LUNCH:**

**Monday: Breakfast: _Bacon, Eggs, mushrooms, and tomatoes._** **Lunch: _Bottle of water, two hotdogs, and macaroni and cheese._** **Dinner:** _**Steak, and mushroom pie.**_

 **Tuesday: Breakfast: _Pancakes with maple syrup, blue berries and milk._** **Lunch: _Tomato soup._ Dinner:** _**Rice, small chunks of meat, vegetables, and potatoes.**_

 **Wednesday: Breakfast: _Croissants, fried eggs and coffee or Tea._** **Lunch:** _**Hamburgers or tofu.**_ **Dinner: _Panini with a muffin._**

**Thursday: Breakfast: _Cereal, toast, and a cup of fruit and juice._ Lunch: _Scones, grapes and a bottle of water._ Dinner: _Pizza_**

**Friday: Breakfast: _Wheat bloomers with curd cheese._ Lunch: _Marzipan puff pastry._ Dinner: _Pasta with white cheese sauce._**

**Saturday: Breakfast: _Bananas, crepes with jam._ Lunch: _Fish and chips._ Dinner: _Salads with condiments of your choice._**

**Sunday: Breakfast: _Baguette, yogurt, and strawberries._ Lunch: _Tacos._ Dinner: _Garlic pasta with bread._**

        When I finished reading the list given to me I blanked and asked myself _'Why? Why would they feed us so much better food?!'_ They had nothing to gain from it, we weren't expecting them or _him_ to do that so really it wouldn't make a big fiasco if they didn't...so why? Before I could continue my train of thought my stomach growled, it had been so many years since I had tasted anything that even remotely hinted at the amazing wonderfulness of food and not the grey slob they usually gave us. Tearing my eyes from the shiny paper I stared at my lunch and phantom word drifted through my mind _"Lunch: Bottle of water, two hotdogs, and macaroni and cheese."_ So today was Monday the day that school usually starts, what a coincidence...not. I set the paper aside on my desk and carefully unraveled the foil around hot dog no.1 and steam instantly wisped off of it in tiny streams from the bun and meat, once again my stomach rumbled at the mouth watering smell reminding me to get a move on. I devoured the first one in just a couple of bites and the steaming food heated my throat and belly. I ate the second one slower savoring each bite even licking the crumbs off the foil before finally moving to the mac & cheese 'A delicacy previously denied.' and opened the plastic wrap holding the creamy white spork, I pried open the small container of the cheesy elbow macaroni. The scent of it burned my nose in a pleasant way before I scooped some up on the spork and hesitantly placed it in my mouth as if I was afraid someone might take it from me, flavor instantly exploded over my taste buds and I hummed happily a geeky grin on my face as my once previous personality shone through. I finished the tasty cup in a couple of savory bites and when I did I placed the balled up foil and empty cup in the trash can located next to my desk and dropped them in it. I glanced at the bottle of water and left it on the sink so it wouldn't stain the wood, a wide yawn split my mouth as the warmth of the food filled my and made me drowsy. I knew I would have to find out the times I would eat in the dinning hall and the books in my bag that I would have to read, but with the warmth willingly lulling me into sleeps embrace I could not resist. So I clambered on the bed and closed my eyes then like a light I was out.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extra long for those who've been waiting for me to update the story, thanks for sticking with me! By the way I wasn't the one who came up with the full order of lunch and if you don't know what a certain thing is you can ask her on fanfiction.net: TheLifelessFreak. And yes one of my weaknesses is mac & cheese so feel free to use it against me. Also if you have any questions let me know. ^_^


	5. Curiosity

Waking up curled in the soft blankets and pillows with the warm feeling still lingering was blissful, a huge gaping yawn split my mouth as I pushed my body that was still heavy sleep into a sitting position. Turning my head I gazed at the window, the afternoon sun was streaming through it lighting up my room in calming orange colors. I then sighed in relief I hadn't slept through dinner time, peering over the side of my bed I saw my messenger bag full of books resting gently against the white iron frame of the bed.

I pulled it on the bed by its strap and unbuckled it then pulling out the different types and categories of books I had gotten, one of them being on physical exercise and another being a detailed math workbook specializing all the different kinds of math. The latter of the two I flipped open and began leafing through the book, marking the places of interest and then opened the math book at the first section.

I chewed my bottom lip as I tried to solve the problems that were on the printed pages, at one time in my previous life I could have solved these problems within a just a couple of seconds. Sighing stubbornly I fished the math textbook out of my bag and opened it to the section I was trying to complete, biting the end of my pencil I read over the paragraph carefully. After reading through the section over and over again until I was sure that I had gotten it my eyes lit up and I scribbled all the answers down under the questions with renewed vigour, after about twelve minutes I had finished the first section in my math workbook completely.

Feeling rather proud of myself I clambered off the bed and straitened my clothes before heading for the door, deciding that I'd at least try to get a feel of the new areas that I had never been around to before. Easing the door open I slipped out into the uneasy silent hallway and locked the door behind me, looking left and then right I slowly began walking right all the time I had been here I had always been ushered down the left direction of the hallway never the right, so my curiosity got the best of me taking my feet in that specific direction.

More doors were visible along the walls far ahead of me it seemed that other patients also lived near I was staying, heaving a sigh I continued to walk for a while my shoulders slumped despite what I had thought before it looked as if nothing interesting was down this way after all. Just as I went to turn back and go back to my room to wait for the dinner bell something caught my eye. Another lengthy hallway stretched right looking as if it would almost never end, however a small dark figure twenty feet ahead of me pulled me into threshold of the hall. "What..?" I muttered as my pace picked up to a fast walk getting closer and closer to the small creature. The closer I got the more I realized that this cat like creature wasn't so small after all, it was an animal that came up to my chest its tail unlike anything I had ever seen before looked to be in the shape of a arrow head kind of like a demon.

The being looked at me with sharp poisonous green eyes that pierced deep into my soul fixing me to the spot, it then cocked its horned head its once fluffed up fur flattened. I took it as a good sign that it seemed to relax before me, I then tensed up as it seemed to curl and circle around me it dagger like teeth visible as it opened its mouth taking my scent in. Gulping nervously I opened my mouth maybe it wouldn't be so threatening if I tried to talk to it "So are you one of the Ferals that The Warden mentioned?"

I kept my voice calm, cool and confident showing the beast that I meant it or anybody else no harm as I wans't fully insane like many of the people here. It stopped circling and stood in front of me before suddenly standing up on its hind legs with a perfect balance, honestly I would have preferred that it had continued to circle me what it had done just now was nothing short of terrifying. It then brought its muzzle close its hot breath washing over my face, I held my breath not moving an inch it's black saliva coated tongue was visible as it opened it's mouth wider 'Oh god it's going to eat me..' Was all I though as it brought itself nearer to my frozen body.

A wet nose pressed itself against my cheek startling myself from my thoughts along with the deep raspy voice next to my head "Human go now..others eat human if they see..." I stiffened once more in shock this thing knew how to speak?! What it had said then registered in my mind "Y-yeah ok..bye." I stuttered out moving to leave the hallway as the tip of the demon tail struck forward. Moving under the rim of my hoodie it made a light cut enough to bleed in the form of a diamond like circle with a jagged V in the middle of it. A startled gasp of pain left me as the cut burned, dropping down on four legs the beast's black tongue came out licked the cut clearing the blood away and healing the cuts so that it left a visible scar in the shape of the symbol "No others hurt you now..." it grunted out before turning and walking away its deadly tail swaying behind it.

I watched it go holding the side that had been cut and then backing up step by step before taking off running towards my room. When I got there I shakily put in the pass code rushing inside locking it behind me, my breathing was heavy as I came to terms with the fact that I could have indeed died there if it weren't for the mercy of the Feral that I had met up with. I crawled onto my bed kicking my shoes off as I did, pulling up the covers I wrapped them tightly around my shivering shaking body.


End file.
